


第三弹【希寡】暖冬

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 圣诞贺文第三弹Natasha x Hill久违的🍉车来了发生在A4之后，两个人在A4前并没有确定关系，只是处在暧昧期，A3A4的事件发生后二人变得更加珍惜彼此，却都不敢更进一步。。。的故事我是真的不会概括剧情。。。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	第三弹【希寡】暖冬

从早上就开始零星飘落的小雪在黄昏后突然有了下大的趋势。

今天是平安夜。

地面上的雪被人踩得乱七八糟，接着被缓缓开过的车子碾碎，脏兮兮的雪水飞溅到Natasha驼色的雪地靴上，她裹紧围巾，抬头看了眼广场中央巨大的圣诞树。那上面挂着的彩灯不停闪烁着，刺得她忍不住移开了视线。

距离她来到这个小镇已经过去一周了，她的指挥官在她做完任务后直接给她放了假——她甚至还没来得及回到纽约。

可能是为了避免尴尬吧……

Natasha轻轻叹了口气，思绪飘到了一周前，她临走的前一天晚上。

*

“Natasha，这次的任务报告不要再让Barton帮你写了。”

Maria Hill那一如既往的冰山脸配着那副性冷淡的语调总是让Natasha忍不住想要调戏她一番，她回过头去直视着那人的瞳孔，挑眉勾起嘴角

“你这么晚跑来我的安全屋，就是为了说这个？”

“……”

Hill沉默不语地看着她，板着的脸上轻微地有些松动，壁炉的火光在她冰蓝色的虹膜上映上了一层橘红色。

不知道是错觉还是因为她站在暖光下，Natasha感觉她面部的线条也变得柔和了起来。

“怎么了？”

Natasha走上前，手下意识地拉了一下滑落到手肘的衣领，脸上的调笑也渐渐隐去，她歪过头看着Hill，眉头轻轻皱了起来。

“…你应该休息一段时间的。”Hill看着她被火光染上一层蜜色的精致面孔，放在身侧的手忍不住伸了过去，指腹轻轻擦过她的脸颊。

那力道轻得不像话，如果特工此时闭上眼睛，甚至会以为只是一片羽毛拂过。

但是也足够了……她感觉到自己藏在发间的耳朵微微发着烫。

“你在担心我吗？Maria？”

Natasha觉得自己的嗓音带上了一丝沙哑，于是她偷偷吞咽了一下，装作不经意的样子向后靠坐在大理石茶几上，顺手拿过桌面上的玻璃杯，纤细的手腕摇晃着里面琥珀色的液体，翘起的脚带动着毛绒拖鞋一晃一晃。

“是的…”

Hill像是意识到了自己有些唐突的动作，于是她不太自在地把手背到身后，像是不敢直视Natasha的双眼似的微微低下头，视线凝固在特工裸露在外面的纤长小腿和骨感的脚踝上。

“毕竟你才从沃弥尔回来不久…身体还没有恢复不是吗…”

“嗯哼～”Natasha抬头看着她，被她的目光注视着的脚踝隐隐有一丝酥麻，特工清了清嗓子，仰头把杯里的酒一饮而尽，接着直接站起身来“就是因为这个？”

她伸手轻轻拉住Hill的衣领，接着微微用力，把她向自己的方向拽了过来“我以为你想像以前那样…找我来做些有意思的事呢～”

“no…我来是想说……”

Hill伸手揽住她的腰肢，那双常年凝结着一层厚厚寒冰的深海此刻却掺上了一丝浓烈却又说不清的情绪，好像是蛰伏在海底已久的火山正在蠢蠢欲动，却又被冰冷的海水不断地冷却下去。

她什么也没说，Natasha却停下了动作，温润的绿眸子凝望着她，不知道是不是酒精的缘故，特工的心里隐隐有了一丝期待。

可是她什么也没说。

Hill松开了她，转过身去“注意安全……”

房门被轻轻带上，Natasha呆呆地坐在茶几上，手中还捏着空空如也的玻璃杯，冰凉的杯壁贴合着她的手掌，凉意顺着掌心一路冷到了她的心里。

*

Natasha避开广场上的人群，故意走在花坛的边缘上——那上面的雪还干干净净的，踩上去咯吱作响。

她比Hill多了五年的时间去思考她们两个人的关系，从一开始的上下属关系，到后来的床伴关系，Natasha本以为只是各取所需而已。

作为神盾局最优秀的特工，她有自信能做到公私分明，Hill也是，但Natasha总是认为她还太过年轻

“love is for children.”

这五年里，她总是能想起自己第一次对Hill说出这句话时对方眼中闪过的那股说不清道不明的情绪，不过也只有那么一次。

五年过去了，Maria Hill回来了，Hill还是那个Hill，Natasha却不再是那个Natasha了。

她当初说那句话的时候有多笃定，现在就有多后悔。

不知不觉已经回到了安全屋，Natasha没有开灯，而是从衣服的口袋里拿出今天临时起意买回来的小蜡烛。

那是一个小雪人，因为刚从外面带回来，摸上去还有些冰凉，她借着月光撕开蜡烛外面的透明袋子，划了根火柴将它点燃放在茶几上，接着点了一支烟。

本该习惯孤独的她今天任性地想要让自己的屋子热闹一些，即使这空屋子里只有一支该死的雪人蜡烛。

房门突然被敲响，Natasha愣了一下，警惕地看向门口。

“Natasha.”

特工甚至以为自己的耳朵出了问题，直到房门再一次被敲响。

她几乎是立刻冲到了门口，猛地拉开了门。

那双碧空般澄澈的蓝对上了她的眼睛。

Natasha的瞳孔微微震颤，嘴角不自觉地上翘着，她夹着烟的手抖了一下，接着把烟送到嘴边深深吸了一口。

“你想我了？”

她感觉自己的呼吸有些混乱，但还是吞下了那一大口浓烟，胸腔火辣辣的感觉让她的眼底微微有些潮湿。

Hill点了点头，然后温柔地笑了，好像冰雪融化一般，暖暖的水流缓缓流进Natasha的心里，她强作镇定地歪头靠在门框上，翡翠般的绿眸直直望着对方。

她绯红的眼角和带着雾气眸子让她看上去像是一只迷失在森林的鹿，Hill从她的眼中看到了她心底的声音

‘抱抱我’

Hill直接走了进来，Natasha缓缓后退着，视线却一直没有离开，只是那样痴痴望着她。

“Nat…”

Hill微微沙哑的嗓音响彻在空荡的房间里“Merry Christmas…”

还没等Natasha回应，那双温柔的眸子便突然接近，带着些微凉的柔软嘴唇贴上了她的。

烟草的淡淡苦味在唇齿间蔓延着，Hill轻轻取出特工手中的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，接着环着她的腰将她带到了沙发上。

对方冰凉的手指顺着她毛衣的下摆缓缓伸了进去，划过她小腹的线条攀上她的胸口。

Natasha有些激动地揪紧她肩头的布料，惨白的指节都有些隐隐作痛，她闭着眼任由对方灵活柔软的舌尖在自己口中肆虐，急促的呼吸也掺上了浓浓的鼻音。

毛衣和胸罩被推了上来，Natasha迷蒙着一双眼，双手配合地拉住毛衣的边缘，银白的月光从窗口洒了进来，她看到Hill眯着眼，舌尖挑逗似的碾过她颤抖的乳头，然后用嘴唇轻轻含住。

不知不觉中，Natasha的衣服已经散落了一地，她已经无暇去顾及对方是否还穿戴整齐，只是双手轻轻捧着她的脸，将自己全数奉上。

“我好想你…”

Hill凑到她的耳际，叹息般的语调拨动着她的神经，那修长的手指不知不觉间已经滑落到了她的腿心，那里已经湿润不堪，透明的汁液顺着股沟滑落在沙发上，花瓣也在微微颤抖着。

“Maria…”

Natasha仰起头，手探进她微开的领口，有些粗暴地拽开她的胸罩，然后隔着她胸口的布料咬了上去。

“唔…Nat…”

Hill轻吟着，顶在她穴口的手指正要探进去，身下不乖的人却立刻坐起身来，二人的位置瞬间调换了过来。

布料撕扯的声音在房间里回荡着，Hill睁开眼，便看到了那人腿间的花瓣，那里已经充血微微张开，隐约能看到那若隐若现的洞口。

腿心突然传来一阵酥麻，Hill低下头去，却看到那个疯女人正亲吻着她的敏感，舌头上的味蕾轻轻滑过她藏在皱皮下的花核。

Hill抬起头来，手微微按下她的臀瓣，接吻般地将舌头送进了她的甬道，换来对方的一阵轻颤，特工喘息着弓起身子，对方却立刻将手指探进了她的花穴。

她熟悉Natasha的每一个敏感点，只是几次简单的抽递，就让她乱了阵脚。Natasha一边呜咽着一边含吮着Hill那颗滑腻的小核，手指也微微探进了她的甬道，那紧致的内壁颤抖着裹紧了她，随着她的动作而颤抖着。

Hill很快便找到了她敏感的皱褶，指腹不停地按压着，另一只手轻轻抚过她的尾椎，拇指蹭过她的后穴。

“唔！”

特工猛地颤抖了一下，她身体紧绷着，在Hill体内抽送的手指也逐渐加快了速度，然而她的指挥官却停止了动作，按在她体内的敏感上的指腹只是顶在上面，接着慢慢用力往深处送去。

小腹的酸胀让Natasha不适地晃动起腰肢

“Maria…啊…继续啊…”

她一边索要着，一边加快了手里的动作，感觉到对方抖动得越来越频繁的内壁，她再次含住了那早已挺立起来的花核。

“哈啊…”

Hill忍不住弓起身子，手指也向深处继续送了进去，Natasha被那酥麻酸胀无处发泄的感觉逼的几乎要哭出声，她不满地用力咬了一口Hill大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，然后狠狠戳弄着她的内壁

“用力要我…Maria Hill!”

“唔…”

Hill微微用力咬住了一旁的抱枕，浑身痉挛了一下，紧缩的肉壁搅紧了Natasha的手指。

然而还没等Natasha反应过来，那人就像是恼羞成怒一般将她压在了身下，把她的腿扛在了肩头。

“啊…Maria…”

对方突然加速的进攻让Natasha有些措手不及，对方的手指发狠了般抽送着，手掌不停拍打着她肿胀不堪的花核，粘稠的水声充斥在空荡的房间里。

烛光下，Natasha的绿眼睛失焦地望着Hill，口中不停地叫着她的名字，那慵懒性感的嗓音刺激着她的神经，手上的动作不断地加快。

“Maria…啊啊啊…慢…慢点啊啊啊……”

透明水液顺着Hill的手掌喷涌而出，而Hill却并不打算放过她似的继续动作着，兴奋到红肿的肉壁吞吐着她的手指，还在不停地挤压痉挛着，特工的求饶声也愈发急促。

“哈啊…不行…唔……”

Natasha呜咽着抱紧身上的人，红金相间的长发黏在她汗湿的脸颊上，凌乱又性感。Hill带着她坐起身来，手指几乎触碰到她光滑的腔口，Natasha无力地攀在她的身上，即使已经到达了巅峰，身体却依然兴奋地配合着对方上下起伏。

有好几次，Natasha都以为自己的心脏会骤停，然而那源源不断的快感却又会带着她向更高的顶峰飞去。

花瓣和穴口早已被磨得充血，却依然难耐地吸吮着Hill的手指，令她头皮发麻的快感不停地折磨着她。

她的指挥官低头含住她晶亮的乳尖，不知疲倦地掏探着，不时喷溅而出的花液早已打湿了Hill的小腹，但二人却依然死死纠缠在一起，直到天边终于破晓，Hill才带着Natasha疲惫地躺回了沙发上。

Natasha趴伏在Hill的胸前调整着呼吸，茶几上的雪人蜡烛早已烧完，只剩下白色的一滩蜡油黏在玻璃桌面上。

“i…”正当她看着那滩蜡油发呆的时候，身下的人突然清了清嗓子

“i…i mean…Merry Christmas…”

Hill摸了摸她汗湿的后背，顺手捡起地上的毛衣披在她的肩头。

“……i love you too…Maria…”

特工高潮后慵懒的声音传了上来，说话时喷吐的热气浇贯在Hill揽着她的手臂上。

一阵短暂的沉默后，Natasha感觉到那人在笑，发抖的胸口震得她忍不住抬起头来，那人却按着她毛绒绒的脑袋把她压了回去

“love is for children huh？”

“well…”Natasha在她的怀里找了个舒服的姿势，双手紧紧环住了她的腰“i’m 12.”

“ok～”

**Author's Note:**

> 说起来这对CP真的是我粉的第一对漫威CP了（因为当年粉肖根然后看了太太们的联动文。。）所以对她俩的感情其实有点复杂。
> 
> 就我个人而言嗷，相比于寡红，写希寡文联系到自己对人物的理解时，特别容易陷进一种悲伤的氛围，色调一下就灰下来了，莫名其妙地就甜不下去……你们懂我意思吧，就是总觉得糖里有刀的感觉
> 
> 岁数大了的我现在真心一点刀子都吃不了，所以这也是我写希寡少的原因啦，每次在写她们的时候心里其实总是莫名其妙地难过（这次也有被影响到，写到寡为自己买了蜡烛的时候联系到自己一个人过圣诞，于是果断买了一堆装饰品回来，即使自己过，也要热闹起来嘛😂😂😂）不过这次写的还是蛮顺畅的啦，希望大家可以喜欢这个文。


End file.
